Book 4: Air
by javy05wizard guardian
Summary: Aang struggles with the idea that his people are gone and that it'll ultimately mean an end in the Avatar Spirit's cycle and chaos in the worlds so as always he decides to do something about it
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of Story: This story follows Aang as he tries to restore balance to the world by bringing back the Air Nomads**

**It had been bothering me for a while that the creators of Avatar did not tie up this MAJOOOOORRR loose end on the story: What will happen to the balance of the world when the avatar comes back to Air after Aang dies? so i decided to tie up this loose end myself. and also this is just a prologue not a real chapter and depending on the reviews i will follow up on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTING FROM A.T.L.A. if i did do you think i'd be writing A.T.L.A. fanfic? i didnt think so!  
**

* * *

Chapter1

And then there was peace.

After the avatar defeated Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lord Zuko was

crowned the work of returning peace to the world began.

There wasn't much to settle with the Northern Water Tribe. They had

pretty much stayed out of the war and in the only instance they became

involved was during the siege of the north and that had ended quickly

and with the help of their waterbenders they had returned their home

to it's former glory in a matter of months.

With the help of Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe and some

Waterbenders and healers the Southern Water Tribe was quickly being

rebuilt and within a couple of generations waterbending would also be

restored. Fire Lord Zukko also decided to pay some reparations to

jumpstart the Southern Tribes currency and wealth.

The Earth Kingdom was a trickier matter. Fire Lord Zuko had returned

the Fire Nation Colonies to the Earth Kingdom and even though many of

the colonials weren't happy about having to leave their homes it was

necessary to maintain peace. And since Ba Sing Se and Omashu had been re

taken by the Earth Kingdom at the end of the war all that was left was

rebuilding the areas that were most affected by the war. Some Fire

Nation troops were deployed into the earth kingdom to help rebuild

under the supervision of the Earth Kingdom. At first many were weary

of them but after some time they came to realize that they were just

ordinary people under orders of an evil man. Of course there were some

incidents and fights but they were promptly taken care of by the Avatar

and his companions. During the first couple of months small rebellions

were put out all throughout the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. And

after the a hundred years of war peace was finally taking hold. But

there was still one problem many overlooked.

The Air Nomads were still dead.

* * *

**OK so yeah i know this wasn't much of a chapter but i told you it wouldn't be. next there will actually be some character iinteraction as Aang tries to find a way to restore balance to the four nations. PLEASEEEE REVIEW I'll need reviews if I'm going to continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so really i tried write more about when Aang wakes up but it wasn't coming out right and i decided to at least post this tiny little chapter to at least not leave you guys hanging, im sorry its so short but i just couldn't get my ideas in order and on top of that there are relationship issues going on and that's not helping my jumbled mind  
**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING RELATED TO A.T.L.A.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

He was walking along a purple path of cosmic energy high above the world. In front of him he saw a gigantic replica of himself made out of energy. Wait a minute he had been in this place before, twice too be precise. But now the true form of the Avatar Spirit looked withered as if it was loosing connection to its source of energy.

Aang then advanced towards the figure and as he expected the path led him to a sphere of energy floating in between the Avatar's hands. He was then transported to a high mountain, it was high enough that he could see the sea and different lands far away. At the very tip of the mountain he saw a spirit, the spirit had a long body reminiscent of a dragon it had six paws, it head looked like a badgermole's and its eyes were perfect copies of the moon that shone with an ethereal glow, and it had a brown stripe running from the tip of its tail to its head and ending in an arrowhead. When the spirit looked at Aang in the eyes he felt a connection to this ancient beast and he instantly knew he was in the presence of the Primordial Avatar.

Before his eyes the Primordial Avatar took the form of a woman with Water Tribe skins, then she changed into a man an Earth Kingdom kimono, then he changed into the form of a woman with Fire Nation dress, then she changed into a man with Air Nomad robes. Then the transformations started speeding up until and could hardly make out the features of each succeeding Avatar then after countless transformations they slowed down enough that he could make out Avatar Yangchen, then Avatar Kuruk, then Avatar Kyoshi, and Avatar Roku after. Roku then transformed into Aang and Aang transformed into three silhouettes one from the Water Tribe, one from the Earth Kingdom, and One from the Fire Nation. When the Fire Nation silhouette tried to transform again it seemed to be stuck in that shape then a cold wind blew and right before Aang's eyes the silhouette slowly turned to dust and was scattered in the wind

"NOOOOOO" Aang screamed as he fruitlessly tried to catch the specks of dust before they flew away.

In an instant he was back at the glowing sphere and he noticed that around him were the shapes of all the Avatars before him. They all spoke in a single voice.

"Aang the present must shape the shadows of the past so that the future may be restored" After this all the Avatars' shapes melted back into the giant Avatar Aang replica. He walked out of the sphere and back to the path of light. The path of light disintegrated below his feet and he woke with a start.

* * *

**Reviews and thoughts are all welcome :)**


End file.
